DADDY! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE? !
by Blind Angelic Assassin
Summary: Goten and Bra go to the prom, but guess who tags along? VEGETA! Doesn't that say enough when he's following the couple? *one shot* R+R!


Bra gazed at her newly manicured nails. She had waited for this night for years. She had flipped through all those shopping catalogues, ordered her $200 dress, waited beside the phone on lonely nights for Goten to call and that special star filled night was finally here.  
  
She ran down excitedly when she heard the doorbell ring. She had never told Vegeta that they had been going out secretly, so she and Goten planned out everything perfectly as if they were going out for the first time.  
  
Vegeta blocked her way and crossed his arms. "I'll get it."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta surpressed his eyeballs from rolling as well as he opened the door.  
  
Goten stepped in gallantly and reached to Vegeta to shake his hand. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and kept his hands at his side. Bra beamed and blushed as Goten gave her flowers. He was dressed in a brisk tuxedo and had his hair gelled back. Bra smoothed the front of her satin blue dress, as she was about to take Goten's hand and leave.  
  
Vegeta glared at them and closed the door. He faced Goten. "There are certain rules when dating my daughter."  
  
Bra tried to keep a serious face on, as she was about to burst into laughter. Goten winked at her quickly and tired to look as solemn and serious as possible. Vegeta ignored their gestures and continued. "First of all, no kissing. No hugging, no prolonged physical contact, no going into rooms by yourselves, and no taking prescription medicine with her."  
  
Goten flashed him a confident smile and took Bra's arm. "Don't worry, Mr. Briefs, I'll take good care of her!"  
  
Vegeta took something from behind and shoved in Goten's face. "A waver a date your daughter?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra blushed furiously and scowled. Goten gave her an uneasy look. Vegeta nodded. Goten shrugged as he was handed a pen. He bit the end of it and began writing.  
  
*********  
  
Age: 19.  
  
Name: Goten.  
  
Last Name: Son.  
  
Health Concerns: None.  
  
Parents: Goku and Chichi Son.  
  
Have your parents ever separated: No.  
  
Do you donate to the sperm bank: No.  
  
Have you impregnated any women in the last 10 years: No.  
  
Do you intend to impregnate my daughter: No.  
  
Do you have garden gnomes, if yes, specify number: 5.  
  
Please describe the placement of the gnomes if yes: One in front of our lawn, one near the front door and three in our yard.  
  
Holding my daughter for a prolonged time period is not allowed. Do you understand: Yes.  
  
Do you wish to be cremated or buried: buried.  
  
If you are late by 15 mins in picking her up, you will be restrained from seeing my daughter. If you are over 30 mins late, please refer to the last question above.  
  
************  
  
Goten looked up and handed the paper back to Vegeta. "Um, Mr. Briefs, is this all necessary?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes dramatically. "Yep. You better believe it."  
  
Bra grabbed Goten's arm and stepped out of the door quickly and the two ran to his car. Goten looked back at Vegeta. He turned to Bra before opening the car door. "You never told me your dad's coming."  
  
Bra blushed a deep crimson as Vegeta threw himself into the backseat of the car. "Daddy!" She complained in her best baby voice. "You can't come to our prom in that!" She pointed at his outfit. Vegeta looked down at his spandex Mickey Mouse shirt and spandex leggings that were topped off with huge boots. He "phhmffed" and Bra groaned in frustration.  
  
Goten and Bra got in awkwardly. Goten looked at Bra. "Um, Bra, are you okay?"  
  
Bra groaned loudly as she kept on pounding her head on the dashboard. "Dad..." She paused for a while to look at Vegeta's expression. It was a look of utter satisfaction with a smirk edged into it. She put her head back on the dashboard. "Let's go, Goten. He's not going out anyway."  
  
Goten looked at her worriedly as he started the engine and drove. The drive to her high school was a quiet and tense one. Goten cut off the engine and stepped out to help Bra out. She came out, grumbling under her breath. Vegeta let himself out.  
  
A couple of girls passing by waved to them. "Hey, Bra! Goten!"  
  
Bra fixed a smile on her face and waved back. Goten smiled nervously. They walked into the main entrance as Vegeta tagged along behind.  
  
"Hey! Old man! Where's your date? I think she graduated 50 years ago already!" Someone called out. Roars of laughter came from one direction and heads turned. Bra quickened her pace and Vegeta evened with her.  
  
"Ugh! Daddy!" Bra said in frustration, she made tight fists and hunched her shoulders. Goten shook his head slowly as he saw a smirk on Vegeta's face rise.  
  
"Girl, pull you dress straps up, they're falling." Vegeta pressed. Bra rolled her eyes dramatically, "daddy, they're like that!"  
  
Goten took her arm gently. Before entering the ivy covered entrance, Bra turned on Vegeta. "Daddy, don't you dare even come near me! Just pretend that," she looked around cautiously and lowered her voice. "That you're a bum looking for money, okay?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged carelessly. He ignored the stiff looks he got from the tuxedoed guys and dressed up girls. Bra threw back her head in laughter as Goten and her friend cracked a joke. Bra relaxed a bit. She received many compliments from her friends and she almost forgot about her dad. Until they got onto the dance floor.  
  
Bra swayed to the music and grinned as Goten put his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer and breathed in her perfume. It was the perfect dream.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PROLONGED PHYSICAL CONTACT???!"  
  
The music kept on playing, but all the dancing couples stopped and glared at the funny hair-lined man. Goten let go of Bra like a hot potato. Bra blushed furiously and glared back at the staring eyes.  
  
Vegeta stormed onto the dance floor and to the couple. He shoved the waver in Goten's face. He pointed to the second last question. Goten looked at Vegeta instead, bewildered and embarrassed. "I'm really, really sorry, Mr. Briefs!" He held up his hands. Goten led Bra off the dance floor with curious heads staring at them.  
  
Bra ignored the scoffs and smirks she and Goten received from her classmates. They made their way into the courtyard. Bra looked behind her, Vegeta was no where in sight. She sighed contentedly as she and Goten sat on a bench in the moon swept garden. She snuggled into his shoulder, not caring about daddy anymore. She was in heaven. "I love you, Goten." She whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
Goten smiled smoothly. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Bra. The summer nights were always chilly. He breathed in the scent of her shampooed hair and closed his eyes. Bra got up and gazed into his crystal onyx eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met. His were soft and gentle, and hers were luscious and patient.  
  
"OOOOF!"  
  
Bra and Goten opened their eyes and looked around, startled. Bra smacked her forehead and groaned. "DADDY!!!"  
  
Sure enough, there was Vegeta. Right beside them on the ground. He had fallen out of the tree. He got up and cleaned off his pants. "No trying to impregnate my daughter, boy." He said.  
  
Bra groaned even louder and stormed out of the court. Goten followed her, alarmed. This was not turning out right. Goten and Vegeta caught up to Bra.  
  
"DADDY!! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She whined. Small teardrops found their way onto her cheeks. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground. Goten was afraid to hold her. What if Vegeta blasts me? He thought. "You wanna go home, Bra?" He suggested quietly.  
  
Bra sniffed and nodded. Goten took her hand and they got into the car. Vegeta followed, expressionless. But only Goten and Bra went into the car. Vegeta stayed outside. He leaned into an open window. "I'll be right back." He told them before he disappeared behind the school's wall beside the car.  
  
Bra kept her head down and sniffed into her handkerchief. Goten looked at her and held her hand. He massaged it reassuringly and leaned over to kiss her. Bra glanced to make sure that Vegeta was nowhere in sight and allowed Goten a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Goten shifted and moved almost on top of her. "Come on, Bra. One little kiss?"  
  
Bra unbuckled her seat belt and embraced her lips with his. Goten was careful not to hit the horn on the steering wheel. He sighed contentedly as he held her closer. Bra hugged him and the two kissed passionately. Their hands were all over eachother as the two murmured words of love. It was the perfect heaven.  
  
And lo, and behold, Goten hits the horn. The blast pierced the night air and their eardrums. Bra snapped her eyes open and Goten got off of her quickly. He sat back into his seat. He gave her a sheepish grin. "I love you", he whispered. He put his head back. "Where's your dad?"  
  
Bra looked around cautiously, hoping at the same time, to see him, but then she hoped that he hadn't seen their brief lovemaking. As if on cue, Vegeta stepped out from behind the school and slipped into the car without a word. Goten began to perspire nervously and started the car. As they drove, Bra realized something; first off, Vegeta could've just walked in on them, he was close enough. Second, the horn blasting would've sent him flying over unless he already knew....Bra's eyes widened. She looked back at her dad. He was sitting quietly, head down.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy..." She whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey! Please review! And if you didn't get the last part, Vegeta PURPOSELY left Goten and Bra alone to make out. So yeah, Veggie does have a soft spot! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
